Jeb Dunham
Jeb Dunham '''was the corrupt sheriff of Reno, the town where Jericho was born. Jeb was responsible for the death of Jericho's father--Toby Brookes. He was briefly resurrected as an undead warrior to fight the crew by the Keepers of the Oasis. Bio Jeb was born in 1455, and raised in Hell's Valley, a hot desert village in the Wild West. The Dunham family were rich, owning all the water in the village, and made a living by conning people. After graduating from boarding school in 1473, Jeb served in the Western Guard, a militia in the Wild West area. He became a high ranking officer, regularly leading regiments to invade towns and take their resources. In 1480, Jeb left the military and began working as a bodyguard for Lucius Nash, the mayor of Reno. In 1493, Jeb became the Sheriff of Reno. Murder of Toby Brookes Jeb demanded gold from Toby, which he wanted for bribery. Toby was killed by Jeb, in 1498. Jeb committed extortion by demanding gold from Toby, threatening to kill him if he didn't hand it over. Ben Brookes was the only one who knew Jeb killed his father, but he was threatened when he tried to take it to court. Death Deciding to take matters in his own hands, Ben disguised his face with a bandana and a cowboy hat, took his fathers pistols, and confronted Jeb and his thugs. There was a shoot out and Ben killed Jeb, shooting him three times, twice in the chest, and once in the head. Ben also killed Jeb's thugs, but he was injured from the shoot out, having been shot by Jeb in the arm and in one shoulder. Ben's identity was discovered and he was wanted for the murder of Jeb, so he fled, living the life of a wandering outlaw. He decided that Ben Brookes was dead, so was his father, and so was Jeb, his enemy. As a wandering outlaw, he went by the name of '''Jericho Lonestar. Aftermath A crony for Lucius Nash replaced Jeb as sheriff, and Jeb was buried back in his home--Hell's Valley. The mayor's cronies continued to look for Jericho. Resurrection Sometime after Taze attacked Earth, Jericho became more noticeable to the Keepers of the Oasis. They began to gather energy not just from Jericho's friends but from random people--by absorbing their energy. They wanted to use this energy to resurrect someone---anyone, giving them great power. But it had to be someone with a motive who wanted to kill Jericho or his friends. Learning about Jericho's past, the Keepers dug up the corpse of Jeb from Hell's Valley. They took him to their lair--where they would resurrect him with enough energy. Revenge of the Keepers On June 15, 1500, the process was nearing its completion... After Kolt's energy was taken, Jeb was resurrected and fought Jericho, Azazel, Yamato Sotaru, Luke Oersted, Gaven, Zion X, and Neki Unholt in a wasteland. They figured out who Jeb was--an old foe from Jericho's past whom he had killed before. Though few attacks were landed, they were able to affect Jeb. However, Jeb transformed into a muscular mass of a creature. In this form, Jeb overpowered everyone. However, Jericho transformed into a Devil Bison and managed to hold him down with his horns while everyone launched their attacks into him! Jeb reverted to his base form and was greatly weakened from the injuries he sustained but was also weakened from using so much of his power. Jericho then finished off Jeb by disintegrating him--killing him as well as avenging his father once again. A trace of black goo was left behind---the only part of Jeb's remains. Jericho would have this analyzed by the Agents of Justice. Forms Undead Rage Form Jeb's ultimate form which takes up a lot of his ki. He becomes significantly stronger than Jericho, Luke, and others in this form. Though durable, he will give out if he is pinned down long enough to be hit with multiple attacks. In his Undead Rage Form, Jeb becomes a muscular brute and his power increases 100x. Abilities * Flight * Ki * Elemental Manipulation * Durability * Regeneration (will slow down if too much ki is used) Category:Deceased Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II